


A Hero's Soundtrack

by YourGalNini



Series: Melody Of Morality [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Good Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Injury, It's SBI what did you expect, Miscommunication, Mwhahahahah, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Siblings, Secret Identity, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Sleepy Bois Inc-centric, Superheroes, Superpowers, We need that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 13:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30140205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGalNini/pseuds/YourGalNini
Summary: Tommy finds his gaze falling to his hands once again. Beats of colour seem to slow and everything in his ears become like static and a soft hum takes over his senses. Whispers tug at his mind and he reaches out as blackness creeps into the sides of his vision."Tommy."He snaps back to reality. It's been happening alot recently and he's pretty sure it's one of the reasons why Phil is allowing his enrollment.///Or a Superhero Dream Smp Tommy centric Au featuring hero school, magic, aliens, SBI Family Dynamics, the cast of the smp and a bizarre plot.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Melody Of Morality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218323
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	A Hero's Soundtrack

**Author's Note:**

> EyYyYyyYyyyyYYyy FIRST CHAPTER OF HERO AU, THIS BE FIRST ARCHIVE THING I'M WORKIN ON ALONE AND UHHH NO BETA READER BECAUSE WE DIE LIKE WILBUR SOOT BLOWING UP EVERYTHING WE LOVE WITH US-

"Tommy, it's time to wake up!"

Banging on the door and the annoyed yell is enough for Tommy to roll over and let a groan leave him. Tugging at the quilts he repositions and pulls his pillow over his head.

He is so godamm tired.

"Tommy don't make me come in there mate."

He let's out a louder groan which he hopes translates into leave me alone.

"Tommy-" and its the Phil listen to me or I will ruin your life voice which Tommy has heard way to often and he's getting up and yelling.

"OKAY OKAY GEEZ I'M GETTING UP, CANT YOU BE A LITTLE MORE PATIENT ! "

He falls out of bed with a satisfying thump as his fall is cushioned by his many blankets. A small stretch and all his limbs pop and crack and he's getting up with sleep scratching his eyes.

Slowly he moves like some animal awaking from hibernation heading into his attached bathroom and getting a shower. Clothes are thrown on soon afterwards and tangled gold hair only gets the treatment of a hand through it. 

He bumps the door open with his shoulder and squints slightly at the light of the open area of his combined kitchen and living room. 

He walks past Phil who's humming a tune as he makes presumably breakfast and Tubbo who is sitting at the kitchen island on a stool. 

He reaches for the glasses and goes to grab a drink before his mind does a record scratch. Wait. 

"Tubbo what are you-" 

He trails of at his best friends huge grin. 

"Tubbo-" 

"You forgot didn't you. Phil he forgot-" it's said in between giggles and Tommy wants to yell at him about what he's apparently forgotten except Phil cuts him of from saying anything when he goes, "It appears so Tubbo." 

"Okay what the fuck guys" no response from any of them just amused looks and a small smile from Phil as he passes some food over to Tommy who's also ushered into a seat next to Tubbo. 

"I will start stabbin-" He raises the fork that's pressed into his hands and stops when Phil gives the child please or I will make you look and Tommy quietens down. 

A few grumbles later he's eating his food trying to ignore the way Tubbo looks like he's going to burst before his best friend starts choking on his food. 

Tommy smiles slightly, thats what he deserved. 

After finishing up he dodges Phil and his attempts to get Tommy to wash the dishes and he looks round the room before noticing the suitcases and bags that are bundled into the far corner. 

Oh. 

Oh shit. 

Thats today? 

He immediately shoots Phil and Tubbo the dirtiest look he could "WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME-" and he's rushing into his bedroom to get rechanged and make his hair presentable just look Wilbur taught him. 

He swears he hears Tubbo yell something he would very much regret if Tommy wasn't so busy going into mass panic. 

He's throwing on a too big for him white shirt (he thinks it used to he Wilburs) and a dark blazer (that's definitely Wills). Combined with leather shoes that he had to polish a few days ago (Techno's he believes) he looks slightly ready to go. 

You see today was a big day for him. A big hug day. A humangous day. 

He was going to attend The SMP Academy, it was a fairly recent thing that had started to gain institutes all over the country. A compromise with the government for those with abilities, for those who were Metahuman. 

Quietly he looks down at his hands and he's greeted with the sight of two perfect circles on the back of his palms, one lime and one a soft violet. Faintly they glow, almost seeming to pulse to what Tommy thinks is his heartbeat. They'd been there since day one apparently, been there for as long as he could remember. 

Marked as different at a young age had been…. Hard? 

He had it easy by the time his abilities had started to emerge the Metahuman Laws had been processed giving him an 'equal' spot in an orphanage after his parents died. 

Then Phil had found him. Took him in. He'd met Wilbur and Techno. He had brothers. He met Tubbo the kid down the street who was also Meta. Had a best friend. 

Life had been good. 

Was good. 

"You okay mate?" 

He looks up to meet tired blue eyes which shine with slight mirth all the time, watching the world and grinning whenever irony came to bite. 

"When am I not alright Phil, I'm a big man." 

"Uhuh, sure." 

"HEY-" 

///

Pillars of white and metal bend togethor to create a huge structure if glass. It's almost alien like the campus, something he expected to see in a sci-fi movie on a late night with Tubbo. 

Complicated shapes are granduos and rise to the sky with statutes and greenery in between. They're not even next to it and they can see how big it is, from a side street in the bustling city. 

Purring, the car engine brings him back from his admiring as Tubbo starts to flail around in the back of the vehicle trying his best not to get squished by the many bags that's piled against him. Sounds of struggle emerge from him but sound like they're mellowed out under layers of water. 

Tommy finds his gaze falling to his hands once again. Beats of colour seem to slow and everything in his ears become like static and a soft hum takes over his senses. Whispers tug at his mind and he reaches out as blackness creeps into the sides of his vision. 

"Tommy." 

He snaps back to reality. It's been happening alot recently and he's pretty sure it's one of the reasons why Phil is allowing his enrollment otherwise he's pretty sure he'd be at a normal school right now. 

He looks up at Phil, slightly bashful only to meet by a serious look he doesn't think he's ever met from Phil before. Sure he's seen Phil serious but not this serious. 

Faintly he notes that Tubbo has left the back and is getting things out the boot of the car. 

"Promise me Tommy you'll be safe, don't do anything reckless mate." 

"Yeah, sure-"

"Tommy promise me." 

"Geez yeah I promise." He does a small little handgesture over his heart that makes Phil chuckle and seemingly break out that that serious trance. 

Exiting the car he's greeted with Tubbo piling bags into his arms which he replies with annoyed whines and then they're of walking down the pavement with Phil a few steps behind them. 

"Do you think they'll have a bee garden?" 

"If they don't we sue them." 

"YEAH!" It's punctuated by Tubbo throwing his arms up forgetting the bags he has and items from haphazardly open zippers go flying out. 

///

His head is tucked in Phils chest as the older man hugs him despite Tommys attempts to claw away. They've reached the gates of the school, iron that shone like quartz fences and children near Tommy's age surround them. 

He manages to scramble away as the leave Phil, he watches the blonde respond to the large wave Tubbo gives to him. Phil looks in Tommy's direction and gives a thumbs up and god its weird to leave Phil on the pavement. 

The thought passes instantly as Tubbo drags him away, he's practically buzzing right now and it makes a grin plaster itself on his face. 

The SMP (Schlatt Metahuman Programme, to contrary opinion he did his research and definitely not because its The Schlatt) Academy stands infront of them, its intimadating and yet thrilling. 

Its the start of something new and he lives for this as they weave in and out of groups of people.

Yeah sure he was moving away from Phil, yeah it meant he'd see Wilbur and Techno even less now. But he had Tubbo, an opportunity to learn how to control this thing he had and yeah he had the chance to meet his childhood hero. 

Schlatt. 

Nothing would go wrong. 

**Author's Note:**

> Danke for reading, the plan for this is to create it into a series with many oneshot books that spin of from this books main story. I'm currently nearly finished writing this and hopefully (no promises) I'll be posting once a week.
> 
> This story will follow Tommy and heavily feature SBI. It will be 22 chapters long and the longest story in this series.
> 
> You can look at my plan for the spinoffs in the series notes.
> 
> Hope y'all are having a good time, stay hydrated and comments are enjoyed ^¬^


End file.
